


Fever Flush

by AmunetMana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, Gamzee's had his murder spree, M/M, No rape yet, Violence, but some noncon, face painting happens, mostly noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I can’t do this by myself<br/>All of these problems, they’re all in your head<br/>And I can’t be somebody else<br/>You took something perfect<br/>And painted it red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Flush

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that fell out of my mind whilst on the train. Never written these characters before, never written this fandom before. Do tell me what you think~

"Motherfuck, best bro," the voice called out into the dark, "you all up and messed up your paint!" There was a smile to the voice, a carefree indulgence that only made Karkat freeze up more, his body beginning to shake as his captor was suddenly kneeling before him, stroking his cheek.

 

"Look at this motherfucking mess," Gamzee said soothingly, smiling at him like nothing was wrong, like they weren't surrounded by dead bodies, Karkat sealed away in a locked room whenever Gamzee was away doing...doing who knows what. "I'll get you all painted up," Gamzee was saying, and then next time his fingers pressed to Karkat's face, they were sticky with paint, as he stroked across the smeared coat he'd applied earlier. The damage created by tear tracks and claws was soon covered, but red tears were already trailing down Karkat's cheeks again.

 

Gamzee huffed at the sight of them, but smiled, leaning in to kiss them. Karkat flinched at the contact. "Your blood is so motherfucking pretty," he mumbled, kissing again and smiling against Karkat's cheek.

 

"Why are you doing this...?" Karkat whispered, voice a tremble compared to its usual brash tones.

 

"You're mine, best bro," Gamzee told him, pulling back to give him a bemused, dizzy smile. "You've got to wear the paint if you're mine, and pay homage to the Mirthful Messiahs. Homage to _me_."

 

"Not just the paint," Karkat pressed, although truly it was the paint that made his skin crawl the most at this point. The feel of it on his skin, the knowledge of what Gamzee meant by putting it on him. What it meant when Gamzee spent hours staring at him, smiling at the sight. "All of it. You killed everyone, everyone!" _All but me_. "Why did you do it? Why now? Why..." _Leave me alive. Kill me, Gamzee. Kill me too and let me escape from this hell._

 

"They're all motherfucking heathens," Gamzee hissed, leaning in to grip Karkat's chin tightly, fingernails digging in, red beading up at the puncture marks created, running down across white paint, and onto grey skin. "They don't deserve life, I acted only on my rights," Gamzee continued, pulling his claw-like nails free from Karkat's neck. Karkat bit back his cry of pain. He refused to cry again. Crying meant white paint running, and white paint running meant Gamzee applying more yet again. He couldn't stand the mere thought of going through it so soon again. "I am the highblood," Gamzee's smirk turned nasty, "the blue blood at least knew that. He understood my righteous slaughter of the unworthy. Unlike his little moirail..."

 

Karkat flinched at the mention of Nepeta. He may not have been flushed for her but she was still precious to him, like every member of the group had been, each in their own weird ways. Had been. All gone now. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ -

 

"Hey, hey bro! Chill the motherfuck out!"

 

Karkat hadn't realised, but his breath was pulling in in short, sharp gasps, tears flowing freely _dontcrydontcrymorepaintmorefearmoremoredontwantmorenonono-_  
Then suddenly there were bony arms wrapped around him, his face coming to rest at the juncture between Gamzee's shoulder and neck. The gasps became sobs, and Karkat's arms came up instinctively around Gamzee's waist.

 

Gamzee had once been his moirail. It was hard to forget that even now, and so Karkat clung tightly with all his might. Gamzee was even shooshing him gently, what might have been paps coming to rest on his shoulders gently, one after the other.

 

Karkat's sobs slowed, and he buried his face closer against Gamzee's skin, barely aware of how his lips were pressed against bare skin. Until, abruptly, there were lips at his neck, and he was flooded with hyper awareness throughout his body.

 

“No..Gamzee, please, no!!”

 

Karkat was crying out but Gamzee didn’t halt, sucking and biting at Karkat’s flesh, taking what seemed like every inch of unpainted skin he could, and lavishing attention on it, attention that bloomed in splodgy red and black bruising around Karkat’s collarbone.

 

“Shh, best bro,” Gamzee mouthed against his skin, pulling back to smile lazily at Karkat, “we’re going to have the best motherfucking time ever.”

 

"No we're not, we're not," Karkat chanted, shaking his head back and forth, eyes squeezed shut. He didn't see the hand coming, only heard the resounding slap, and the force that drove his head to the side. It knocked him silent, and he turned back to stare at Gamzee. The juggalo was staring at his own hand with a mournful expression.

 

"Fuck, bro," he murmured softly, lifting his eyes to look at Karkat. Karkat met the gaze like it had him caught in a psychic hold. The slash marks between his eyes had turned Gamzee's face into something dark and sinister, and Karkat was feeling the full weight of that now. "Look what you made me do," Gamzee continued, reaching his hand back out to line up directly over the spot where he'd hit Karkat. "I didn't want to all up and hurt you, Gamzee told him, fingers digging into Karkat's skin until he cried out in pain, "you're the only bro I've got! Why are you ruining it?!" Gamzee demanded, and in a flash his mouth was on Karkat's, more an attack than a kiss.

 

Karkat whimpered under the assault, clawing and shoving back at Gamzee, trying to fight back against the other troll. But Gamzee was far taller, lanky and bony yes, but strong with it. And he had rage on his side.

 

All Karkat knew was how to bleed.

 

He choked on his sob, parting his lips to his once-moirail. The tongue was in his mouth immediately, and Karkat felt himself go limp.

 

Just bleed, he thought to himself. All the pain, all the panic, the worry…

 

Just let it all bleed out.

 

 


End file.
